Diario de Lavender Brown
by Katty-Lav
Summary: Lavender había quedado embarazada de Ron a finales del sexto curso. Ron como buen padre, acepto todas las responsabilidades que el cargo le requería. Su hija quien habían decidido llamar Camryn, fue nombrada Camryn Lavender en honor a su madre. La niña estaba por de entrar a Hogwarts, por lo que Ron decidió que era tiempo de que la pequeña si preguntaba, supiera quien fue su madre.


**Notaciones;**

**… = Seguía mas, pero lo más importante se resume ahí.**

**- = Diálogos**

**Cursiva = Lo que Lavender escribía.**

- Papi - dijo la pequeña castaña del moño rosa

- Si, linda - le dijo su padre con sonrisa

- ¿Me contarías sobre mama y sus aventuras en Hogwarts? - Dijo la niña sentándose en las piernas de su padre

- Claro… -suspiro y de uno de los cajones que estaban cerca saco un pequeño librito rosa, con detalles en rojo y dorado, que en portada se llegaba a leer el nombre de "Lavender Marie Brown" con brillos a su alrededor.

_1 de Septiembre de 1991_

_Hoy por fin estoy en Hogwarts, como mis padres dijeron, fui una valiente Gryffindor al igual que ellos. Ayer por la noche apenas estaba en Londres, en mi casa con mis padres… Pero hoy estoy en Hogwarts, portando con orgullo ese color rojo que tanto me caracteriza. Ese fascinante rojo escarlata combinado con el brilloso dorado y aquel león que forma parte del escudo de la casa. Este lugar es bello y no tengo palabras para describirlo…_

- ¿Enserio mama le gustaba tanto ser una Gryffindor? - pregunto la pequeña.

- Amaba ser una rojita leona - dijo el dando vuelta de página.

_2 de Septiembre de 1991_

_Hoy comencé a hablarles a las chicas de mi casa y comencé a platicar mas con mis compañeras de cuarto una de ellas es Parvati Patil una chica dulce pero hiperactiva, cuya hermana gemela es una Ravenclaw. Otra de ellas es una castaña sabelotodo de nombre Hermione Granger, para ser una Muggle y de padres que no sabían de la existencia de la magia hasta este año, me sorprende su gran conocimiento de hechizos. Otra de ellas es una rubia, de nombre Rebecca Rebolledo, puede que aveses no sea de fiar, pues es demasiado chismosa, pero igual, se puede confiar en ella, aunque es demasiado preguntona…_

_3 de Septiembre de 1991_

_¡Ya tuve mi primera clase de adivinación! Solo a Parvati y a mi parece agradarnos esa clase, pero en realidad es una de las mejores clases aunque muchos crean lo contrario. Además hoy pase el día entero con Hermione, ella es realmente linda además de atenta, ah decir verdad me agrada aunque siempre le encuentre respuesta a todo y nada._

- Papi…

- ¿Si, cariño? - le pregunto dulce

- Ese Hermione, es la Hermione con la que te casaste? -le pregunto directamente

- Precisamente, es la misma Hermione - sonrió y continuo con la lectura.

_4 de Septiembre de 1991_

_¡Hay por dios! ¡No lo creo! Hermione se dio a la dicha de presentarme con sus amigos, el famoso chico de lentes de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, el mismísimo Harry Potter. Luego pude observar al algo tonto pero súper lindo Ronald Weasley, un pelirrojo de ojos azules cuya familia es numerosa. Esa forma de mirar y para más de comer tan seguido me mata… creo que me eh enamorado._

- Así que mama se enamoro desde el primer curso.

- Así es, y tú tienes el mismo castaño y alborotado cabello - dijo el besando la mejilla de su pequeña.

_19 de Noviembre de 1991_

_Parvati se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, ¡Qué emoción! Tanto a ella como a Rebecca y a Hermi las adoro, las cuatro juntas somos un peligro. Paso muchos buenos momentos con ellas, no había conocido a gente tan linda y cortés como ellas lo son, además son súper buena onda con todos claro está, excepto con los muy odiados Slytherin esos "Sangre Limpia" que se creen superiores a todos._

- Espera pa…

- ¿Mande?

- Yo no quiero ser una Slytherin -dijo bajando la cabeza

- Yo sé muy bien que no lo serás.- sonrió

_2 de Enero de 1992_

_Pase año nuevo y Navidad con mis padres, y para este nuevo año me hice la propuesta de cambiar de la dulce y algo tímida a la a locada y no tan sencilla. Decidí que eso sería cuando entráramos a segundo curso, así daría mi cambiazo en vacaciones, además de llegar con un "nuevo" look._

Ron siguió leyendo día por día hasta llegar a la portada del segundo año, donde un fondo a colores Rojo y Dorado pastel se posaban bajo unas letras en efecto de 3D que Lavender había hecho con delicadeza.

- Que bonito - dijo la castaña mirando detalladamente la portada

- Tu madre era un poco perfeccionista - dijo y comenzó a leer ese año.

_1 de Septiembre de 1992_

_Segundo año. ¡Por Fin!. Los gemelos Weasley se encargaron de ponerle risas al gran comedor luego de la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes. Mientras que yo suspiraba por el pelirrojo amigo de Harry y Hermione. Amo su zanahorico cabello y esos ojos azules que tanto me hipnotizan. En fin, hoy comencé a comportarme como quería, ósea mas loca, cosa que a Herms y a Rebecca no les agrado mucho pero bueno, para mas llegue con un moño color rosa en la cabeza, ese fue mi repentino cambio de look. Muchos me miraban raro, otros me decían que se me veía originalmente bien._

_2 de Septiembre de 1992_

_Los Slytherin han comenzado a molestarme por mi moño, en especial aquella chica, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass eran quien más se la pasan diciéndome ridícula, niña, etc. De cosas. Pues al parecer mi cambio solo le agrado a Parvati, es la única que me habla igual que antes, pero en realidad me da igual como me traten los Slytherins, su egocentrismo es demasiado como para que alguna de esas víboras me agrade… Digo perdón, serpientes._

_12 de Septiembre de 1992_

_Volví a hablar con Hermi, ella dijo que a como era antes estaba perfecta, que mi nueva actitud simplemente no le agrada para nada y además dice que por eso ella y Rebecca se han alejado, porque me eh vuelto muy exagerada..._

- Era tan lista y dulce mi madre

- No muchos creían eso, pero además era más valientes que esas dos cualidades que le has dicho, por eso fue una Gryffindor.

- ¿Y yo que seré? -pregunto inocente

- Eso lo decide el Sombrero Seleccionador -Aclaro

_20 de Octubre de 1992_

_Hoy todos los Slytherin festejaron el cumpleaños de Cherise Lemione, una francesa creída de mi curso, que ama hacerme sentir mal, se cree mucho por ser una de las más bonitas Slytherins pero la belleza y el egocentrismo jamás le ganaran a la valentía de una Gryffindor..._

El pelirrojo continúo con su lectura y aunque este jamás quiso como debería a Lavender, leer cada cosa que ella escribía sobre él, le dolía. El hecho de que ella estuviese muerta era un dolor profundo para el, pero esa chica le había dejado un recuerdo, y un recuerdo hermoso el cual tenía las mismas facciones que la misma Lavender, el recuerdo era una pequeña bebe cuyo nombre era Camryn y era igual de castaña que su madre. Luego llego por fin al tercer año, con una portada a muchos colores y llena de brillos.

_1 de Septiembre de 1993_

_Las cosas han cambiado, por lo que este año dudo mucho que sea mejor que el anterior, en realidad Hermione ya me cayó mal, toda esa actitud perfeccionista para absolutamente todo lo que hace y anda con Ron para todos lados, es demasiado molesta, además parece perico, ¡jamás se calla! ¿Cómo a Ron le llego a caer bien esa?_

- ¿Por qué Herms y mi mama ya no se llevaban?

- Tenían muchas diferencias.

Al llegar al cuarto año, la portada era un rojo pastel y con letras redondas se podía leer que decía "Gryffindor's Fourth Year"

_5 de Diciembre de 1994_

_Aun no se qué hacer. Solo puedo ver a Ron de lejos porque Hermione y yo ya no nos hablamos, ya no me puedo acercar fácil a Ron, se me dificulta, además tan solo lo veo cerca y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa…_

- ¿Mama se ponía nerviosa al verte? - Pregunto la pequeña

- Si, aunque eso cambio en el sexto año - sonrió recordando.

Ron continúo leyendo todas y cada una de las palabras que Lavender había escrito con tanta delicadeza y perfección. Noto que por cada i latina que la chica colocaba más bien en lugar de un punto ponía un pequeño corazón. Luego encontró una mini portada donde venia el nombre "Christmas Party" donde al continuar la pagina describía a pie de letra todo lo que hizo en el baile. Minutos más tarde encontró una portada color dorado con letras en negro daban el alumbro al quinto curso. Le había dado por decorar la portada como con marcos y dibujo unas flores, que aun podían oler a ese hermoso perfume floral que Lavender siempre llevaba puesto.

- Qué bonito decoraba su diario - Sonrió

- Ella amaba que todo se viera hermoso.

_14 de Octubre de 1995_

_Desde que Dolores Umbridge se apodero de la dirección de Hogwarts, ya nadie está en paz. Se cree perfecta, pero en realidad tan solo es una maldita mujer del ministerio que se cree superior tal cual Slytherin, además de ser un ogro rosa, con sus malditas reglas inservibles, que nadie sigue. Harry se dio a la tarea de crear el Ejército de Dumbledore, donde todos los Gryffindors estamos incluidos, incluso unos cuantos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras que los Slytherin hicieron la Brigada Inquisitorial, quienes ayudan a Umbridge en nuestra contra..._

- ¿Hicieron eso enserio?

- Si

- Que malos…

- Solo un poco -sonrió y continuo leyendo; hasta llegar a la portada del sexto año, no lo evito y soltó un suspiro al leer entre corazones y flores su nombre, y además una que otra frase romántica que había puesto Lavender en dedicatoria a su pelirrojo.

_1 de Septiembre de 1996_

_Antes de venir a Hogwarts fui a Sortilegios Weasley. Ron estaba presente y me saludo, por dios ¡Me Saludo!, este año si me hare notar para mas siento que es mi año, no se porque pero sé que algo bueno me va a pasar. Algunos dicen que me estoy viendo más atractiva, otros no, pero la realidad es que ya no se a quienes creerles._

_4 de Noviembre de 1996_

_¡NO LO CREO! Gracias a Parvati que me animo y me empujo con Ron, lo bese *-*_

_Por dios bese a Ron y ahora es mi novio, mi Ro-Ro, mi Won-Won. No lo creo seré Lavender Weasley. Quiero una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones o mejor castaña de ojos azules, será una belleza de niña la llamare Camryn. Sigo sin poderlo creer…_

- Era algo histérica ¿no? - soltó una risita.

- Algo... -rio por lo bajo.

_1 de Enero de 1997_

_Hoy le regale una cadena a mi Won-Won, con la dedicatoria de "Amor Mío" se ve tan dulce y guapo con la cadena puesta. El es mi única obsesión y razón para vivir, mi amor verdadero y si quiere en un futuro el padre de mis hijos…_

Ron no pudo continuar leyendo, comenzó a llorar y aunque su pequeña se dio cuenta, no dijo palabra alguna, solo le abrazo fuerte y limpio con dulzura sus lagrimas para que continuara con la lectura.

_7 de Enero de 1997_

_Me voy a morir, ¡cuando mis padres se enteren estaré muerta!, pero hoy es la MEJOR noche de toda mi vida, Ronnie fue muy tierno y delicado, ambos fuimos el primero del otro y además fue de puro amor. Estaba en la sala común a punto de comenzar a escribir ya era de madrugada y el apareció. Solo recuerdo que nos unimos en uno solo, todos sus besos, abrazos y caricias eran como para que muriera en ese momento, pero cada que susurraba que me amaba volvía a vivir. Luego cuando…_

- ¡Ohhh! Ya no leeremos esa parte pequeña -dijo algo rojo

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto súper curiosa y sin idea de lo que se trataba.

- Son cosas que los niños de tu edad no deben saber - sonrió y le sacudió un poco el cabello.

_16 de Enero de 1997_

_Ahora si estoy muerta. Es Positivo…_

_¡Nooooooo! Tan solo tengo 16 años, apenas voy a cumplir 17 y estoy embarazada, dios mío. No quiero un bebe a esta edad, aun soy una niña para mantener a un bebe. Aunque por el otro lado, amare a mi bebe, porque es mi hija, mi sangre. Estoy tan feliz por esto. Esta mañana le dije a Ron y acepto su responsabilidad como padre, y dijo que en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts nos casaremos._

- ¿Entonces no te enojaste por tener un bebe a las 16 años?

- No, porque eres el mejor regalo que tu madre me pudo haber dejado - continuo leyendo, hasta llegar a la portada del séptimo año, le dolía ese año. Ese año la había perdido.

_2 de Mayo de 1998_

_Tal vez hoy sea la última vez que escriba en este diario, no sé como acabara todo, hoy es cuando al parecer todo acabara, nos dijeron que estuviéramos preparados, mi nenita apenas cumplirá 7 meses, no sé qué hacer. Hoy tanto mi vida como la de Ron peligran, no quisiera que Camryn quedara huérfana a tan temprana edad, tiene el color castaño/rubio, igual al mío y esos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su padre. La dulzura y blanques de su piel es mi debilidad. Camryn Weasley Brown…_

Ron comenzó a llorar, aquella había sido la última página donde Lavender había dejado marca de toda su vida en Hogwarts. Esa noche había perdido a la madre de sus hijos, una mujer a la cual al inicio no quería muy bien, pero que al final termino amándola con todo su corazón…

Dio vuelta de hoja, y vio aquel recado en manuscrito que había escrito tan solo a minutos de su muerte.

_Al amor de mi vida y mi pequeña princesa.-_

_Hoy 2 de Mayo de 1998, entregue mi vida en la Batalla de Hogwarts. La eh entregado para protegerlos a ambos, para que así mi vida y ahora muerte no sea en vano. Tú, chico de pelirrojos cabellos lisos, tus ojos azul cielo y tu sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve, perduraran siempre en mi memoria y corazón. A ti dulce y pequeña castaña de ojos igual de hermosos a los de tu padre, esa boquita que muy apenas y tiene un diente, siempre estaré para cuidarte, no importa que no me veas solo estés consiente que yo, tu madre, estaré a tu lado. Sé que serás una muy valiente Gryffindor. Cuando sientan una brisa, un viento estremecedor o de la nada huelas el dulce aroma de un perfume de flores Jazmines, sabrás que estoy ahí para cuidarte, protegerte y verte creer. Los Amo con toda el alma Ronald Weasley & Camryn Weasley._

- Camryn, Ron, vamos se nos hace tarde para llegar a King Cross - Grito Hermione desde la puerta.

- Hogwarts es fantástico - Sonrió la niña - Gracias por contarme la vida entera de mama. -dijo besando la mejilla de su padre y corriendo hasta donde estaba Hermione.

- A pesar de todo, te extrañamos… Amor Mío - Dijo Ron, cerrando el diario y besando la portada de este - Hoy nuestra hija comienza Hogwarts, es igual de hermosa y para mas va con su muño rosa, que tanto caracteriza. Te amamos Lav-Lav… -Sonrió y sintió un leve viento recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras que un olor a Jazmines se dio presencia en la habitación…

"El amor perdura y la vida no se cuenta, la muerte de mi madre jamás será en vano"

_#Camryn Lavender Weasley Brown._


End file.
